The present disclosure relates to an air conditioning system having modular air-cooled/water-cooled chillers (heat pumps), and more particularly to a structure and a method for adjusting and controlling energy of a variable frequency modular air cooled/water cooled chiller (heat pump) set of an air conditioning system.
Conventional air conditioning systems have a modular air-cooled/water-cooled chiller (heat pump) set (hereinafter referred to as “modular set” in brief). The modular set is a large capacity air conditioning unit formed by a plurality of small capacity air-cooled/water-cooled chiller (heat pump) sets, which may provide advantages such as flexibility, convenience, energy conservation, and reliability. Conventional modular sets employ an invariable frequency compressor, which may cause frequent start/stop of the modular set and/or large fluctuations in fluid temperature. With increasingly higher demands on energy conservation and wider applications of variable frequency technologies, modular sets include variable frequency compressors. However, variable frequency compressors utilize energy adjustment and control method during operation.
Unfortunately, existing schemes for adjusting and controlling energy usage of a modular set use a difference between a fluid temperature and a target temperature as well as a fluid temperature change trend. As such, the compressor frequently undergoes a start/stop process that causes an increase in electrical energy usage and relatively large fluid temperature fluctuations, thereby reducing the advantages provided by the modular set.